The Mother of Cloud Tower
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the Day of the Royals, Faragonda asks Griffin about a strange rumor she's been hearing about someone called the 'Mother of Cloud Tower' what she didn't expect was to meet this 'Mother' herself...or for the 'Mother' to be a memoryless red head with a strange illness who was found wandering the forest one day and taken to CT. AU OOC Femslash overprotective!witches! some bashin
1. Chapter 1

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being found on Earth by Stella…Bloom somehow made her way to the magical dimensions…without her memories…with a strong motherly instinct…a strange illness…and found near Cloud Tower? She becomes known as the Mother of Cloud Tower…and tends to mother even the teachers…AU OOC some bashing maybe femslash)**

"You and I haven't sat together since the summer of 08." Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea, remarked looking away but smiling ever so slightly at the sight of her old friend who took a seat next to her stoically.

"We were both dating that Red Fountain boy." Griffin said hiding her own smile at their little way to tell whether or not they were being impersonated.

"Prince Jones." Faragonda agreed glancing at the other woman.

"We turned him into a goat when we found out he was two timing us." Griffin said hiding her smile as she they both passed each other's test.

"You know Griffin I've been hearing a rather strange rumor going around. Care to shed some light on it?" Faragonda asked as Saladin sat on her other side, smiling briefly at the two.

"And which of my girls got involved in lunch room gossip this time?" Griffin asked waving a hand dismissively.

"None…by name that is. Apparently a few of my girls overheard a few of yours muttering about a 'Mother of Cloud Tower'. I found it strange because although you can be quite motherly you usually hide that instinct around your students." Faragonda said and both she and Saladin noticed Griffin tense at the title Faragonda had overheard.

"Ah the title that so aptly summarizes _her_ position at the school." Ediltrude said chuckling as she and her sister sat on either side of Griselda a row in front of the head teachers.

"Indeed sister…and remember _her_ face when she heard the title for the first time?" Zarathustra asked grinning while Griffin chuckled as well.

"You can't blame the poor girl. She's the same age as the freshmen and yet her motherly instincts have even our top seniors wrapped around her pinkie and calling her 'mom'." Griffin said with a chuckle.

"We are _not_ wrapped around mom's pinkie!" An indigent voice said from behind the teachers, causing them to turn and see Icy, Stormy, and Darcy with Stormy pouting at her teachers.

"Stormy…she gives you one look and you sit down and put your hands in your lap like a five year old." Darcy said looking at her little sister in amusement.

"I DO NOT!" Stormy bellowed at her sister, looking ready to blast the brown haired teen while Icy merely laughed at her sisters as did the witch teachers.

"Stormy! I thought I asked you to behave!" A warm and slightly chiding voice called out as a young woman with at least three freshmen witchs surrounding her on all sides, walked down the stairs towards them. Everyone turned and most gaped at the beautiful girl they saw.

She had long fire red hair pulled back in a simple but tasteful braid, cyan blue eyes that were practically aglow and slightly stern as she looked at Stormy, rather tanned skin compared to the witches around her, and she was wearing a red Sunday dress with black roses on it with a simple bandanna over her hair and sandals on her feet. A sharp gasp drew the teachers attention to Griselda who was staring at the girl wide eyed and adoringly.

"Sorry mom. I'll be good." Stormy said sitting in her seat quietly, causing her teachers and sisters to snicker.

"Good girl." The red head said bending down and pressing a soft kiss to Stormy's forehead, causing her to smile slightly with a small blush on her face.

"Here dear. You can sit with us." Griffin said patting the empty seat next to her as she smiled at the girl who smiled at her while Stormy pouted. She wanted mom to sit next to her!

"Thank you Miss Griffin. It's alright girls. Go on to your seats and behave. I promise you I will be alright." The girl said shooing the other witches off to their seats, and causing them to pout since they didn't have the seats next to the red head. One freshman witch grinned though as she quickly claimed the seat next to the red head.

"I'm the lucky one today! This is my seat mama!" The red haired freshman said grinning widely when the girl in the red dress gave her a slightly stern look, which softened immediately.

"Hope you like your dress Dragon." Zarathustra said smiling back at the girl who turned and smiled thankfully at her.

"Yes I do, very much so. Thank you for getting it for me Zara." The girl, Dragon, said causing the blue clad witch to smile wider and wave it off.

"How come she gets away with calling you 'Zara'? You hex everyone, even your sister!, when they try to call you that!" Palladium asked looking over at Zarathustra confused and earning a blush and a glare from her.

"Cause she's…well she's her. And she's the Dragon and Mother of Cloud Tower." Zarathustra said not looking at anyone as the boys started flying out onto the arena floor riding their hover bikes. The red head, Dragon?, blushed at the title while the other teachers stared at her.

"She's beautiful." Griselda breathed out, still staring at Dragon who blushed harder at this while all nearby witches glared at her.

"Thank you for saying so although I'm not all that pretty and I know it." Dragon said smiling at Griselda who honestly looked taken aback at this while the others merely stared at the girl. She was drop dead beautiful!

"Hope you don't mind me saying this Miss but I've seen a lot of 'pretty' girls and women…and yet you are the most beautiful of them all." Griselda said causing Dragon to blush deeper while the witches glares got harder, hell Ediltrude and Zarathustra were literally growling at her!

"May I ask why they call you 'Dragon' and 'Mother' when they should be calling you 'Angel' or 'Goddess'?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who blushed a little deeper at this.

"We call her Dragon because she doesn't remember her own name and I once saw her unleash her magic in a torrent of flames from her mouth, like a dragon does thus her 'name' is Dragon. The students labeled her as 'Mother' because she acts like a mother to them, a much better one than their own mothers more often than not." Griffin answered instead, glaring slightly at Griselda.

"Doesn't remember her own name?" Palladium asked looking at the blushing red head while Griselda couldn't stop staring at the petite woman.

"No. One of our Junior girls found her wandering around the forest near the tower, completely lost and without any memories of who she is, why she was there, or anything else really. She brought her back to Cloud Tower to get medical treatment but Madam Cross said that her memories would return on their own in time, if they return at all." Griffin explained causing the others to nod in understanding at this. Amnesia wasn't uncommon in the magical universe, especially after a great trauma or tragedy. It was Griselda's muttered comment that caused Ediltrude and Zarathustra to nearly blast her to high heaven.

"My mate is a goddess in human form, she has to be with her beauty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The teachers, Griselda especially, continued to idly talk with 'Dragon' for about thirty minutes as they watched the Day of the Royals while most of the witches tried to keep Dragon's attention off of Griselda. They were interrupted when, in between the fight between two of the boys apparently called Brandon and Riven, a large hole blew out of the arena floor.

"What the hell was that for you psychopath?!" A freshman witch named Lucy asked scowling and glaring as she coughed from the dust, glaring darkly at the blond that blasted her through the ground.

"Stay away from my snookum's!" The blond said causing most of the teachers to face palm while Lucy sweat dropped and scowled deeper.

"I don't know who or _what _a snookum's is but you've got the wrong girl blondie." Lucy said looking at the girl as if she were insane.

"Isn't that the Alfea student you told me about? The one who's supposed to be a Sophomore but due to an accident she was held back?" Dragon asked looking at Griffin who nodded.

"Yes that's Stella. She's also the one that tried breaking into Cloud Tower a few weeks ago." Griffin said causing Faragonda to sigh and shake her head.

"You can't fool me! I know you're the one who's been trying to steal my snookum's away from me!" The girl, Stella, yelled flying at Lucy and swinging her scepter at the witch who jumped to the side.

"Be glad I promised mom not to misbehave or else I would have blasted your ass to the Obsidian Dimensions by now! I'm not trying to steal anyone or anything and I don't even know what a snookum's is!" Lucy shouted at Stella while Dragon sighed slightly.

"Language Lucy!" Dragon called out, causing Lucy to turn and look for her in the stands. Everyone knew when Lucy caught sight of Dragon because the girl brightened up and grinned.

"Yes mom!" Lucy called back while Stella tried to whack her from behind while she was distracted.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Dragon snarled quietly, vanishing in a flash of flames and reappearing behind Lucy in time to catch the scepter in one hand.

"Run Stella Run! You made mom curse and now she's pissed!" Icy shouted snickering while all the witches that heard Dragon curse were smirking darkly.

"I feel bad for your student Ms. Faragonda." Ediltrude said idly as she grinned at the sight of Dragon glaring at Stella while Lucy turned and sighed in relief at the sight of Dragon.

"Why is that Ediltrude?" Faragonda asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the red clad witch.

"She just attacked Lucy in front of Dragon…who can get as protective of her 'children' as any real Dragon is of their hatchlings…and Dragon doesn't even need to use her magic to kick someone's ass." Ediltrude said before yelping when a stone whacked her in the forehead, causing her to curse slightly.

"Language Ediltrude!" Dragon shouted over her shoulder, causing everyone to snicker at the look of befuddlement on the adult witches face.

"She has the ears of a Dragon too apparently." Zarathustra said snickering at her sister's predicament while Dragon refocused her attention on Stella who was trying to tug the scepter out of her hand.

"Who are you!? Let go of my scepter!" Stella said shrieking at Dragon who winced at the high pitched shriek and narrowed her eyes at the blond girl.

"Tug all you want blondie. Mom is stronger than most Red Fountain boys…you aren't getting that scepter free unless she wants you to." Lucy said snickering slightly at Stella who blinked at the title the girl was given.

"Hey Betcha lunch tomorrow that Miss Stella is going to say something completely uncalled for and stupid." Zarathustra said reaching across Griselda to nudge her sister who snorted slightly.

"That's a fools bet." Ediltrude responded.

"How can you be a mom when you're around the same age I am?! You're a whore I be-" Stella's words were quickly cut off by a loud roar of outrage from every single one of the Cloud Tower students or faculty in the stands. No less than ten blasts hit the blond who was then struck by lightning and flash frozen, courtesy of several severally overprotective and angry witches.

"No one. Insults. Mom." Icy hissed glaring darkly at the almost completely frozen fairy who only had her neck and head above the ice.

"You want to say that about Dragon again?" Griffin growled out as she clutched Stellas throat in her hand, looking ready to kill the blond while Ediltrude and Zarathustra were juggling a few nasty spells in their hands as they eyed Stella. Dragon for her part merely sighed fondly at how protective the witches were of her and released Stella's scepter to put a calming hand on Griffins forearm.

"Calm down Griffin. Her words mean nothing to me, as long as she doesn't attack any of 'my girls' as you're so fond of calling them, I have no troubles with her." Dragon spoke softly, soothingly, and causing everyone who didn't know her like the witches did to watch shocked as the tension and anger slowly ebbed out of Griffin who scowled but released Stellas throat.

"But mom she insulted you!" Stormy whined, a second lightning bolt in her hands ready to be fired at the blond fairy.

"Yes and while words hurt worse than most think, her words mean nothing to me as she doesn't know me and I don't know her. Now calm down please. You all promised to behave." Dragon said turning to smile at the weather which who pouted but nodded, dispersing her attack and sitting in her seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Now Lucy while I'm very happy your promise to behave means so much, when you're attacked first you're allowed to defend yourself and retaliate. Just don't start it." Dragon said causing the insect witch to nod slightly and glare dangerously at Stella over Dragons shoulder.

"Just wait till next time pixie. I'll make sure you _hurt_ for insulting mom." Lucy hissed at the blond who sneered at her.

"And what have I told you about calling the fairies 'pixie' young lady? They are not pixies and until they get their shrinking ability it makes no sense for you to refer to them as such, I'm sure Discordia at least finds it somewhat insulting when you would call them 'pixie'." Dragon chided, causing Lucy to grin at her sheepishly and scratch the back of her neck.

"Sorry mom." Lucy said sheepishly while a small huff was heard.

"I should hope you are young lady. I find it very insulting whenever you refer to the fairies as pixies. I do hope you don't think of _me_ as a fairy, now do you?" A females voice asked sounding very agitated as Discordia appeared on Dragons' shoulder.

"No Discordia." Lucy said grinning even more sheepishly while Griffin snickered.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the Day of the Royals as well Discordia." Bloom remarked glancing down at the darkly dressed pixie on her shoulder who smirked slightly. Her next words caused everyone but the CT witches jaws to drop.

"Why of course I am! Cloud Tower is safe so there was no need for me to stay there instead of spending time with my bonded."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I wasn't aware Discordia bonded to anyone. I thought she was the guardian of Cloud Tower?" Faragonda asked looking at the young girl sitting on Griffin's other side curiously, the small pixie still on her shoulders as everyone had retaken their seats in order for the Day of the Royals to continue.

"The Elder Pixies are only guardians to the schools or the village itself because we have yet to find our bonded because they either are not born yet or have already died and are waiting to be reincarnated. We determine which school or area we guard by our personalities. I however found my bonded in Dragon here." Discordia explained causing Faragonda to nod in understanding. It made more sense like that, and she had been wondering what happened to the Pixies who's bonded ones died.

"She must be incredibly powerful in order to bond to a Pixie Elder." DuFour noted looking at the red head with an eyebrow raised.

"She is. She's the strongest person I've ever met in more ways than one, but her power isn't the reason we're bonded." Discordia said while Dragon blushed at the compliment and watched as two RF Seniors 'showed off' as one witch near her muttered.

"Hmm then what is the reason you've bonded?" Griselda asked although her adoring gaze never left Dragon, which earned her more than a few warning glares and growls from the witches near her.

"Well she brings out my softer more motherly side whereas I can bring out her darker side. We balance each other out, I suppose you could say." Discordia said causing the teachers to nod in understanding.

"Yes although Dragon pissed off is one thing I never want to see." Griffin said with a slight shiver while all the other witches that heard her shivered as well, Mirta and Stormy even whimpered slightly!

"Or her without coffee in the morning." Ediltrude added causing all witches in hearing range to blanch and turn even paler than they already were.

"I tend to be very…grumpy in the morning until I get at least one cup of coffee in me." Dragon explained with a small sheepish smile as she looked at the other teachers.

"Grumpy? Dragon you are downright bitchy with a murderous undertone." Discordia said with a snort as she stared at her bonded who chided her on her language.

"I still have the scars on my hand from the one time I made the mistake of keeping your coffee away from you." Zarathustra added as she grimaced in phantom pain while massaging her hand.

"What did she do?" Saladin asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity and slight amusement at how pale and shivering some of the witches were at the mention of Dragon without coffee in the morning.

"Bite me hard enough to puncture my hand before stabbing it with a fork and pinning it to the table. The only reason she didn't do worse was because sis pulled her off of me and Griffin magicked her up some coffee." Zarathustra said causing everyone that heard her to stop and stare for a moment.

"I'm still sorry about that Zara." Dragon apologized again causing Zarathustra to wave her off while Griffin and Ediltrude were snickering at the blue clad witch's misfortune.

"It was my own fault and don't worry. The pain has long since receded." Zarathustra said waving off the apologizes dismissively.

"I'll make sure to stay out of your way in the mornings, Angel." Griselda said smiling at Dragon who blushed slightly while all the witches growled at the deputy headmistress, she was flirting with their mom!

"Why are you calling me 'Angel'?" Dragon asked curiously and causing Griselda to smirk at her.

"Because, Angel, you are as beautiful if not more so than any angel." Griselda said smoothly and causing Dragon to blush as red as her hair.

"We're warning you Griselda. You're treading on thin, very thin, ice now." Ediltrude and Zarathustra hissed at the brown haired woman who merely smirked at them.

"I don't care how thin the ice is. For her I'll do a cartwheel on it if she wants." Griselda said glancing at Dragon again and smiling at the sight of her laughing at something Griffin had said.

"You'd better be prepared for the most up-hill battle of your life if you want to even think about dating Dragon." Ediltrude growled at the brown haired woman.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. If that means I have to fight you all for the right to make her happy then so be it, if it means she'll find happiness with someone else…fine…" Griselda said although she winced at the last bit, even just thinking about Dragon being with anyone but her hurt her more than she could have ever imagined it would. The sisters exchanged startled looks at this. She had just met the girl and yet here she was wanting the girl to be happy no matter what. Did that mean-?

"Is she your mate?" Ediltrude asked in an urgent whisper, causing Griselda to blink herself out of her horrid day dreams of Dragon being with someone else. Griselda carefully glanced back at Dragon before looking at the twins on either side of her and nodded ever so slightly.

"Damn." Zarathustra muttered under her breath, echoed perfectly by her sister much to Griseldas amusement.

"Okay so we can't stop you but we'll threaten you, and maybe warn you if we're in a generous mood. Our students on the other hand…" Ediltrude said causing Griselda to nod slightly in understanding. They wouldn't stop their students, but they might not encourage them either…then again they might encourage them for the hell of it.

"If I can survive you two idiots, I think I can survive your students." Griselda said causing the twins to pout at her slightly for calling them idiots but they didn't get a chance to say anything before Griselda was whacked upside the head from behind. She turned with a glare only for her face to soften when she saw it was Dragon who had whacked her lightly, only enough to draw her attention really. The other teachers, and Witches, snickered while the Fairies were shocked when the red head chided Griselda who merely nodded slightly.

"You shouldn't insult others. It's actually quite rude, and they were being nice since it seems they were warning you about a prank one of my girls seemed to have come up with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now a week after the day of the royals and everyone was back at their respective schools when Dragon came storming onto the Alfea campus, pulling Stella along behind her by her ear.

"Ouch that _has_ to hurt." One senior muttered to her friend as she pointed at Stella's predicament, drawing several other girls attention to the scene along with the teachers.

"What has Stella done now?" Musa asked with a small groan as she saw the look of anger on Dragon's face. That woman was downright pissed! While the Fairies didn't know Dragon that well the ones that had run into her around Magix or while out in the woods had nothing but good things to say about the motherly girl, and it took a lot to get her angry as they had all seen at the day of the Royals. Many wondered what Stella had done to piss off the motherly young woman so much.

"I think the better question is if we want to know." Tecna said bluntly and causing those near her to snort slightly while the teachers approached Dragon, Griselda and Faragonda in the lead.

"Ms. Dragon. Welcome to Alfea." Faragonda said diplomatically and causing Dragon to smile kindly at her.

"Ms. Faragonda. Thank you, however I wish it had been under better circumstances." Dragon said causing Faragonda to sigh slightly. She could practically feel the headache coming on already. Looks like she'd take up Griffin's request to go drinking tonight after all.

"May I ask what the circumstances are exactly?" Faragonda asked causing Griselda to snort.

"The better question might be what stupid thing has Stella done now? Let alone what was stupid enough to earn your ire, Angel." Griselda said causing Dragon to blush a little at the title the brown haired woman had given her before she pulled Stella forward slightly by the ear.

"This young lady has decided that she wanted to break into Cloud Tower in order to get back her ring which, she had claimed that three of my senior girls stole. The ring was in her pocket the whole time and instead of the girls rooms she was looking through classified files on the students and teachers of Cloud Tower!" Dragon said twisting Stella's ear ever so slightly, causing the princess to cry out in pain.

"That hurts you b-" Stella began only to be cut off by a vicious glare from Griselda.

"Ms. Stella! You are in some serious trouble young lady! I advise you not to make things worse for yourself!" Griselda said glaring at the blond who paled under the glare but soon regained her haughty attitude.

"Please not like anyone even cares about those witches anyways." Stella said crossing her arms haughtily, only serving to make herself look like a five year old.

"Actually you'll find that while I may not be a full bred witch like most of the other ladies at CT are. _I_ care about them all as if they were my children. Those files are classified for a _reason_." Dragon said glaring sternly at Stella who sneered slightly.

"Don't see why. Everyone's gotta know about what they're weak against so that we can defend ourselves from them." Stella sneered causing Dragon to roll her own eyes at this.

"Then shall we hand over your personal files to all of Cloud Tower so that the next time you nearly blow up a classroom, full of Freshmen students mind you!, the girls know how to defend themselves from you?" Dragon asked causing Stella to look horrified at this.

"You can't do that! That's my _personal_ file for a reason!" Stella said in horror and shock at this idea.

"Just like those files are the _personal_ files for those girls! If it's okay for you to look through theirs then it's also okay for them to look through yours!" Dragon retorted without skipping a beat.

"She's better than a lawyer." DuFour commented randomly as she looked at Dragon, causing the red head to blush slightly and duck her head shyly while most of the other teachers snorted in agreement.

"Next time one if us is arrested maybe we should hire her as our lawyer…" Palladium timidly added while Stella tried to use the distraction to attack Dragon. The arrogant blond found herself flat on her back struggling to breath in a nano second.

"Don't even think about it Ms. Stella." Griselda hissed from where her boot was on the princess's throat, ready to crush the girl that dared attack her mate.

"If you had attacked Angel then not only would you have had me to deal with but you'd also have every student and teacher at Cloud Tower to deal with as well. Now try to think about how badly we'd _destroy_ you." Griselda hissed dangerously as she twisted her foot a little.

"That's enough Griselda." Faragonda spoke calmly but sharply, causing Griselda to sneer as she pressed down on Stella's neck a little more before releasing the blond girl and stepping back.

"What was that you said about blowing up a classroom, Ms. Dragon?" Faragonda asked turning to Dragon who glared at Stella.

"She decided to launch an explosive blast through a window in order to cause a distraction. She threw it into the potions lab where Zarathustra was teaching a class of Freshmen. If Zara had not been able to shield all of the students in time…" Dragon trailed off causing the teachers to wince as Stella struggled to regain her breath.

"As it is Zara didn't have enough time to completely shield herself before the explosions went off. She has a broken arm, two broken ribs, and several serious burns on the right side of her body. There's even a third degree burn on the right side of her face that came from Ms. Stella's blast." Dragon said causing the teachers to look horrified.

"I came to drop her off for her punishment before heading back to help Madam Cross finish healing Zara." Dragon said lightly kicking Stella in her side, sending the blond rolling across the ground in pain.

"Do tell Zarathustra that we apologize and do not condone Ms. Stella's actions." Faragonda requested causing Dragon to nod as she began to leave.

"And be sure to let Zarathustra know that Ms. Stella will be punished quite harshly for her actions." Griselda said glaring at Stella while Dragon gave a sadistic grin at this.

"And that's before the rest of the witches get to her." Dragon agreed as she stared harshly at Stella. Many fairies took head of her words, and they would pass that information down to future generations of fairies for years.

"You attack one witch, you get the whole year level after you. You attack a witch teacher, you get the whole school after you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You bitch!" Stella screamed as she lunged at Dragon a few days later in the City of Magix. In an instant four witches had the blond pinned with magic while Griselda had a foot on Stella's throat again. This seemed to be becoming a habit for the brown haired woman.

"You're the bitch that hurt my little sister!" Ediltrude said glaring at the blond harshly as she advanced slowly on said blond.

"Sister I am fine. Faragonda, Griffin, and Cross healed all of the damage except for a small scar. Hardly enough to bother wasting your time, energy, and magic on the spoiled brat." Zarathustra tried to sooth her sister somewhat, placing a reassuring hand on the taller woman's arm. To those that knew her beforehand, there was a small obvious scar going down the right side of her face in an almost zig zag pattern. It looked kind of like a dark lightning bolt against her pale skin. Most of her students agreed that it looked awesome on her, and some were even brave enough to say that it made her look hotter somehow.

"I don't give a damn about my time and energy being wasted right now! She could have killed you, she did injure you gravely, and then she decides to attack Dragon as well! That little whore needs to be taught a lesson." Ediltrude said snarling at Stella who looked a bit terrified of the taller of the two witch sisters.

"Sister please! You know what Griffin told us! No maiming or killing anyone, even fairies or arrogant asses, in front of the students and other witnesses!" Zarathustra said causing the other witches to snort slightly.

"We'd help her not stop her, professor Z." One Sophomore Witch said, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"It's not so you'd stop her it's so sister doesn't mentally scar you all." Zarathustra retorted as she tried to hold her taller sister back.

"Edils…calm down. Let me handle this." Dragon said gently touching the tall witches arm, which caused the black and white haired woman to deflate and pout at her.

"Fine but if she attacks you or my baby sister again I'm kicking her ass-OW! What the hell was that for sis!?" Ediltrude asked rubbing the back of her head where her sister had stood on her tippy toes to smack her. The students often found it amusing how one of the sisters was so much taller than the other, especially when the shorter sister would stand on her tippy toes and then curse about the fact that the black and white haired woman was taller.

"I'm younger than you by one year and two months! I am NOT A BABY!" Zarathustra shouted the last bit as she glared at her sister who smirked down at her and ruffled her hair.

"Ah but it's so much fun to ruffle your feathers sis. Besides…as the older sister it is my prerogative and great pleasure to annoy the shit out of you. OW!" Ediltrude said smirking at first before yelping and staring shocked at Dragon who had just smacked her upside the head as well.

"What was that for?" Ediltrude whined, honest to god _whined_!, at the red haired girl who gave her a stern but amused look.

"I've told you before about cursing in front of both children and your students." Dragon said scolding the older woman, much to most peoples amusement. A tiny slip of a girl was scolding one of the three most feared teachers in Magix about her language! A small memoryless teen was scolding a fully powered, fully grown and known to be hex happy _witch_!

"Dragon." Ediltrude pouted, literally pouted, at the girl who gave her an amused but stern look. Zarathustra was snickering at her sisters misfortune.

"That's what you get you overprotective lug." Zarathustra said smugly causing her sister to give her a mock glare.

"Miss Griselda is it alright if I leave this young lady's punishment and scolding to you? I promised my girls that I wouldn't get angry while out with them today and dealing with a girl who was obviously spoiled beyond belief and has attacked _my_ girls multiple times…that's sure to get me _very_ angry very quickly." Dragon said turning towards the brown haired woman who nodded in agreement immediately. She didn't notice some of the witches shiver at the thought of Dragon getting angry. An angry Dragon…was a dangerous and very scary Dragon.

"Of course Miss Dragon. I would be a very bad Head of Detention if I didn't punish someone for their repeated misdeeds. I assure you she'll be reconsidering every move she makes by the time I'm done with her." Griselda said with a fond smile towards Dragon before grinning viciously at Stella who scowled up at her, trying to move the woman off of her.

"I believe I'll have to supervise. You do tend to go a bit too far sometimes Miss Griselda. Now please get off of Miss Stella." Faragonda said coming onto the scene in time to hear Dragon hand the blond over to the brown haired teacher who stepped off of Stella and scowled.

"Only if I believe it'll teach them a lesson. As things are my methods may be the only thing to get through to her." Griselda said crossing her arms under her chest.

"All the hair dye must have poisoned what little bit of a mind she had." A freshman witch with short red hair said causing a few others to snicker and one of the seniors to high five her.

"I'll let you get away with it this one time girls, only because of what she's done. Don't let me catch you being outright cruel to her again though unless she starts it." Dragon warned the girls who grinned back at her.

"Don't worry Mama. We're _witches_! Breaking rules and not getting caught is what we're made for!" Mirta said grinning at Dragon who sighed and gave them a fond smile while Zarathustra and Ediltrude pretended to wipe proud tears from their eyes.

"Our students are learning and growing so fast sister." Zarathustra said proudly.

"I know. Just the other day Mirta was scare of her own shadow now look at her!" Ediltrude continued making Mirta blush slightly.

"Insulting fairies and coming up with loop holes! We're so proud!" The twins chorused in unison, causing Mirta to blush brighter while the other witches snickered at her. Griffin gave a small snicker as she walked up behind the twins, smacking them upside the head as her words caused the others to laugh.

"Alright you Clowns from Hell. Leave the poor girl alone before her head explodes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mama Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Ah Miss Dragon! I'm glad to see that you've taken up my offer of a tour around Alfea!" Griselda said looking pleased when she saw the red head walk through the gates wearing a purple sun dress and wide brimmed straw hat to protect her head from the suns as she looked up and smiled at Griselda.

"How could I resist? I haven't been to very many places aside from Cloud Tower so I have to admit that I am curious." Bloom said smiling brightly at the brown haired woman who blushed slightly but smiled back as she offered the red haired woman her arm. Dragon easily looped her arm through Griselda's and allowed herself to be guided around the school, a few students smiling and waving at her…Dragon merely giggled and waved back at them.

"Hello Miss Dragon. I see you took up Griselda's offer of a tour." Faragonda said smiling at the red head as she and DuFour were walking down a hallway, talking about something, before DuFour and Dragon literally bumped right into each other.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Dragon asked offering DuFour a hand up from the floor with a worried look. Griselda had kept Dragon from falling from the collision, but Faragonda hadn't been able to react in time to stop DuFour from falling.

"I am fine thank you. Sorry about that Miss Dragon, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." DuFour said smiling politely as she accepted the hand up and climbed to her feet, dusting off her dress and picking her wide brimmed hat back up from where it had fallen off of her head.

"That mark…" Dragon said staring shocked at the sight of a birthmark on DuFour's forehead and to the side, mostly covered by her hair and then completely covered by her hat.

"What about it?" DuFour asked raising an eyebrow at Dragon curiously. Dragon didn't say anything as she slowly reached up with a shaky hand and took off her own hat. Moving the hair on the left side of her forehead away, Dragon showed a small birthmark on her head…one that matched DuFour's.

"Goddesses…" DuFour breathed out softly as she stared at Dragon who quickly put the hat back on her head and looked at her feet almost shyly.

"I don't remember where I got it from, or what it means, if I even knew to begin with…I just know I've had it all my life…I can't tell how I know that though." Dragon explained softly while DuFour was merely staring at the red head shocked and the other two women were confused about everything.

"You were born with it." DuFour said softly, so soft that the older two women didn't hear her but the younger one caught the faint whisper.

"Hm?" Dragon asked curiously as she looked at the older woman.

"You were born with the mark. That's the only way that someone can have it." DuFour said slightly louder as she looked into the familiar cyan blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"What does the mark mean if it means anything? I've never seen it before." Faragonda asked curiously, while Griselda nodded her head in agreement with her boss and friend. Neither of them had ever seen the mark on the foreheads of the two very different and yet similar women. It was a red mark, which hid it easily amongst Dragon's hair while DuFour's hat hid it and matched it clearly if it were visible, that looked like a snake wrapped around a cross eating it's tail.

"I-…It's the mark of the cursed." DuFour admitted seeing as how Dragon didn't know, and even if she did know beforehand her amnesia would have made her forget.

"Cursed?" Griselda asked startled and causing DuFour to nod, before looking around and walking towards Faragonda's office.

"Not here. Let's go to the office." DuFour said, her tone brooking no argument as the others followed her confused but nodding. Apparently it was something personal. Griselda spared a curious look at Dragon who gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders in reply. She was as clueless as Griselda and Faragonda were on this matter.

"So what's this about a Cursed mark?" Faragonda asked as they entered her office and took seats around it aside from DuFour. Faragonda was in her desk chair, DuFour was pacing back and forth in front of the desk, Griselda and Dragon however were sharing the couch and looking at DuFour curiously.

"It's a family curse. It affects them when the person turns sixteen and has various effects depending on the person." DuFour began as she paced around for a moment, looking lost in thought.

"How did the family get cursed?" Dragon asked curiously.

"About two thousand years ago one of my ancestor was a master alchemist, it runs in the family amongst other traits, but he committed the ultimate Taboo of Alchemy. He tried to play god by bringing back his wife who died giving birth. From then on the family was cursed. On the Sixteenth birthday every child of the family has the tattoo of the Cursed branded onto their head, where it's usually hidden by hair." DuFour explained idly as she kept pacing, reaching up and brushing a hand against her own 'Tattoo'.

"Thanks to the tattoo everyone in the family who has it is a natural with Alchemy and due to losing something they also gained something after all it's the first law of Alchemy. Mankind cannot gain without first giving up something of equal or greater value." DuFour said as she finally stopped pacing while Dragon's eyes glazed over for a minute.

"It's a shame that it is not the law of the universe." Dragon said in a voice that was both hers and not hers at the same time, causing everyone to look at her for a minute before she blinked and returned to normal.

"That's pretty much the family motto. All of us with the mark gain the ability to do transmutation without a circle, if we let our instincts guide us then we don't even have to think about it more often than not. However because of this we all lose something about ourselves." DuFour said after staring at Dragon for a few seconds, nodding at the girl who blinked.

"Lose something?" Griselda enquired looking worriedly at Dragon who was staring at DuFour intrigued.

"Yes, usually something that can lower our life spans but not outright kill us. I lost several of my internal organs, enough to make me cough up blood when I strain myself but not any that would kill me outright." DuFour said causing Griselda and Faragonda to wince slightly while Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"While for me, since I have all my organs according to Madam Cross, I've lost my memories and my sense of taste." Dragon said causing DuFour to nod in agreement, looking slightly relieved at hearing that Dragon had all of her organs intact.

"However that means that we are related somehow, since you've said repeatedly that it is a _family_ curse." Dragon said causing DuFour to smile weakly as she nodded at that.

"What are you to me?" Dragon asked finally after staring silently at a rather nervous looking DuFour for a minute. The silver haired woman gave a weak smile and her eyes looked rather misty as her next words caused jaws to drop and everyone to change how they looked at the red clad woman.

"Well…can you give your mother at least one hug?"


End file.
